Gogo Yubari
|last = }} Gogo Yubari (ゴーゴー夕張) was a young associate of O-Ren Ishii. She died after she was defeated and murdered by Beatrix Kiddo following a showdown between the two. Biography Background .]] A severely disturbed 17-year-old schoolgirl, she gets a huge thrill when it comes to killing for fun. She was one of O-Ren's top assassins and was her personal bodyguard. Gogo's disturbed mind and vicious penchant for killing is displayed when she offers herself to a drunken Tokyo Business Man in a bar and then disembowels him, gleefully recalling a disturbing pun in the act. Working With O-Ren and Gogo within O-Ren's main facility meeting room.]] One year after The Massacre at Two Pines, O-Ren Ishii ruled a major amount of Japan along with being the boss of many Yakuza gangs including the Crazy 88. After living a life of violence, Gogo joins the Yakuza gang and, along with Johnny Mo, takes orders from O-Ren as her personal bodyguard. Arrival at the House of Blue Leaves , Sofie Fatale, and five Crazy 88 members entering the House of Blue Leaves.]] Gogo, O-Ren, and some members of the Crazy 88 arrive go to the House of Blue Leaves for a time of relaxation. During their time at the restuarant, O-Ren and Gogo know something was not quite right as O-Ren senses that a threat is inside the building. After O-Ren throws a dart outside their relaxation room paper blinds, Gogo goes out to check to see if anyone was there. Gogo sees no one as Beatrix Kiddo was hiding from her on the ceiling above. After her quick search, she returns back inside to her master. hides from Gogo.]] After Beatrix called out to O-Ren using Sofie, she exploits her anger by cutting off Sofie's arm, to O-Ren's suprise. After O-Ren sends out five members of the Crazy 88 to kill her, she was left with Gogo. Gogo grabbed her Meteor hammer from their relaxation room and went down to the main floor to fight against Beatrix. Despite Beatrix giving her the opportunity to walk away, Gogo merely giggles, telling her, "You can beg better than that" and then their fight begins. Battle With Beatrix .]] Gogo attacks Beatrix and quickly gains the upper hand in the fight, managing to both hit and disarm Beatrix. In fact, Beatrix spends most of the fight under pressure and dodging Gogo's Meteor Hammer, indicating that Gogo is one of the best fighters in the series.Gogo has shown herself to be quite proficient at her Meteor Hammer, making complex and fluid movements despite the hammer's weight and the need to keep up its inertia when fighting with it. She also appears to have a great amount of strength despite her lean shape, blowing a hole through a table at the restaurant, as well as knocking Beatrix back several feet with her Hammer. This also extends to her durability, when she is hit in the back of her head with her hammer, as well as falling on a table, breaking it in the process. Gogo is able to hit Beatrix twice: once with her meteor hammer as a sphere and other after she retracted her special blades on the sphere of her weapon. When Gogo almost overcomes her by strangling her savagely with the chain, Beatrix spots the leg of a chair that has a long nail stuck in it, and in one last attempt to save herself, she slams it into Gogo's foot. .]] Gogo screams in pain as she watches blood burst from her shoe, staining the white sole. Seeing that she can kill Gogo now, Beatrix yanks the chair leg out of Gogo's foot and uses a move somewhat like Gogo's moves when she swings her meteor hammer, she slams the nail into the side of Gogo's head, accompanied by another scream from Gogo. Blood weeps from Gogo's eyes,and Beatrix watches as both the meteor hammer and Gogo collapse to the floor discarded and dead, respectively. Trivia *Her role is a direct reference to Kuriyama's character from the Japanese movie Battle Royale, featuring Kuriyama as Takako Chigusa. Tarantino has commented that Battle Royale is one of his favorite movies. Kuriyama's role in both movies is notable in that while both characters actually have very little on-screen time they both participate in one very violent fight sequence, are brutally murdered, and kill a man by stabbing them through the crotch. *Quentin Tarantino wanted Kou Shibasaki to be Yuki Yubari, Gogo's sister, but due to scheduling conflicts her role was removed. Likewise, Shibasaki played the main female antagonist Mitsuko Souma in Battle Royale. *The fight between Gogo and the Bride won "best fight" at the 2004 MTV Movie Awards, a feat that would repeat itself in the second film with the fight between Elle and the Bride. *Her uniform is the same as Izumi Toyama from Ju-on: The Grudge which takes the role of Misa Uehara. Chiaki Kuriyama's first notable role was in a prequel to that movie titled "Ju-on: The Curse" *In the Simpsons season 23 epsiode titled The Falcon and the D'ohman, a scene opens where Wayne trains by fighting villians from various movies and shows, Gogo Yubari also makes a cameo being easily knocked out in a similar fashion as in the movie. Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Children